


drown out the void in your head

by Nachtnebel



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dancetale, Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, He just loves this stuff, I simply wondered how Underfell would react to Dancetale Or Musictale, I think he would be such a sucker for musicals, In a way, Multiverse, My soft boi, Other AU characters and universes are also mentioned, Possible origin of Red's darkest secret, References to Depression, The most unusual duo ever, They are buddies, sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23895940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachtnebel/pseuds/Nachtnebel
Summary: “Hell no! I don’t even know why I come here. ‘Cause I don’t enjoy it.” Red stated, sinking deeper in his seat to hide his embarrassing blush.“Suuure, that’s why yer cried when they played Wicked last week.”“Fuck off.”Red wouldn’t give him the satisfaction to ask how he knew about that and just leaned as far away from that dude as possible. How had he gotten himself into this situation again? Oh yeah, it was just like any other of his bad days. Things always could get worse when you thought you already hit rock bottom. Or maybe not. Because he was on the surface, so there was still plenty of room downwards. Especially with this newfound scandalous secret of his.
Relationships: Sans & Sans (Undertale), Underfell Sans & Dancetale Sans
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	drown out the void in your head

Once again, Red slid down in his seat, all the way in the back row, hidden in a corner, his fluffy hood covering his face. With awe he watched the show, the colorful lights, the dancers and singers, listened to these wonderful voices and instruments as they told yet another tale. It would most likely have a happy ending, depending by the go lucky upbeat music and the songs about hopes and dreams.

He didn’t know why nor when it started. It wasn’t even that much of a deep and meaningful scene. A silent tear just rolled down his cheekbones and he felt his not existent chest hurt. His soul was so captivated by so much beauty and happiness that he couldn’t help but feel jealous.

Yet, he always came back. Watching something so ridiculous he’d never have or be able to archive. It was possibly his darkest secret. His soft spot for these … musicals. Not like he actually enjoyed the art behind it. Or the way how he sometimes craved to be able to play an instrument, sing or dance so smoothly, because he sometimes caught himself longing to have such a fulfilling occupation to fill his numb and empty being. So many colors, so many emotions, so much freedom and just … letting go.

Growing up in a world that was about kill or be killed, having a regular childhood was no-go. Having a hobby? Nope. Having hopes and dreams or any other emotional outlet than violence? Hah, you wish. All Red could do was watching from afar, letting these awesome shows drown out his hopeless mood.

“’S that seat taken?” a familiar voice asked, pointing at the only seat next to him. Of course he could sit anywhere else. The theater wasn’t that full, especially back here. But Red figured, that person was just out here to mock him. Eventually he had given up on putting the effort to get rid of this guy, so he simply ignored him.

A shuffle next to him indicated that, of course, this idiot was just going to do what he wanted, regardless what Red would say. It didn’t stop him from growling, however. The other just smiled. This obnoxious smile he could simply feel without looking at this guy’s smug face.

“Say, why dontcha bring yer friends here sometime? Maybe they’d like it too.” He offered, as if it was no big deal. Yeah, as if Red would ever bring Edge or any other Fell monster with him. Seeing how weak he was. A sucker for stupid sappy shows and movies that contained singing and dancing. And to think he had been the one to make fun of Boss as a lil babybones for liking _“Mr. Fluffy Bun’s Adventures”_ Books. He’d never hear the end of it, his reputation been thrown out the window.

“Hell no! I don’t even know why **I** come here. ‘Cause I don’t enjoy it.” Red stated, sinking deeper in his seat to hide his embarrassing blush.

“Suuure, that’s why yer cried when they played Wicked last week.”

“Fuck off.”

Red wouldn’t give him the satisfaction to ask how he knew about that and just leaned as far away from that dude as possible. How had he gotten himself into this situation again? Oh yeah, it was just like any other of his bad days. Things always could get worse when you thought you already hit rock bottom. Or maybe not. Because he was on the surface, so there was still plenty of room downwards. Especially with this newfound scandalous secret of his.

________________________________

“Fuckin’ boss ‘n’ his stupid tantrums” Red had decided to spend the evening by angrily walking out of town and kicking an empty and busted can before his feet. With this whole surface and multiverse shit going on, it was … hard to take everything in, to say the least.

Last time he checked, he was killing the human about a dozen times – by the way he could tell, looking at their face – then next moment, this lil’ shit actually managed to get them all out. But no, it didn’t stop at that. As if that wasn’t enough to cope with already. Half of monsterkind didn’t even deserve freedom with their LV!  
Well, maybe that was just his metaphorical judge or executioner on his shoulder talking, but it was true. And he never said he deserved it either, so that was that.

Perhaps that’s why he still walked up that damn road, leading to the entrance were a barrier had once been. He actually entered the underground a couple of times since then. Mostly his. Because this wasn’t just any surface. Nooo, that’d be boring right? It was the multiverse, meaning every person you encountered was a monster and most humans just those stupid determined kids. Of various origins. Such a pain in the ass. If he had one, heh.  
It was practically impossible to avoid running into another cheap copy of himself, except if he travelled all the way out here. What once used to be a giant barrier was now an invisible portal, leading to all kinds of alternate universe, wherever you wanted to go. Some only containing Undergrounds, others having a surface. And every AU just so happened to all strand in this godforsaken surface once a barrier was broken. Yeah, the pacifist ones. How annoying.

But Red didn’t want to visit any of that. Not even his own surface. Nah, he came all the way up here … just to return to his own, shitty, empty underground.  
He actually didn’t quite understand anything of it, even after so much time and explanation from others. Or perhaps he would, if he could stop freaking out about everything so much.

Of course, Boss had no problems fitting in. Nothing the great and terrible Papyrus couldn’t handle! The human and him got along just fine by now and he managed to get them a cheap apartment and multiple jobs. Man, his bro was so cool.

Oh right, that’s why he was currently blowing off steam.

His little brother was nagging at him to look for a job and get his life together for about two weeks now. Sans … err, Red, simply ignored him by now. Seriously, why were they even still sharing a home? If he didn’t want his good for nothing brother, he could just throw him out!  
But apparently Frisk – THEIR Frisk – told him that was a no-no thing do to one’s own brother. Back in the Underground, it was not unusual if he slept in the shed or at his post or wherever. Shit, he sounded like an old geezer, lamenting in past times.

It wasn’t like Red was not trying either! Life was just … really hard and complicated. He had been fine with never seeing sunlight. That Frisk would take his soul and cross the barrier. Or he might just end up as a pile of dust at some point for some reason. But now? Now he had to pay taxes, bills, find an actual job, get up on a regular basis and he was just too lazy for that.

Yeah, just laziness. Why else would he be so moody, sleepy and done with everything? Why did others even care? Maybe he should just go back down, to their old home and stay there, out of everyone’s way. Papyrus … no, Edge, wouldn’t have to yell at him anymore. He was tired. And he didn’t mind being alone and having time to rot in a dark room on a plain mattress. Yes, having distance and no responsibility sounded awesome. Only napping and doing absolutely nothing.

Like always, he hesitated at the entrance. This place made him who he was today. This was the place where he was still Sans, not just **a** Sans, given another Name. This was the place every other monster in their right mind avoided like poison, while he still felt drawn to it as if something was still waiting for him down there.  
In the back of his mind, he knew avoiding bills, taxes and other responsibility was just an excuse to isolate himself. And for someone who called themselves lazy, he teleported far less than before. He actually hadn’t used any magic in a while, aside from keeping his eye glowing. He didn’t know what for. What should he do anything for, anyway?

He should be happy. So why wasn’t he happy? He should have a new reason to live! Motivation, relieve, hopes and dreams … anything positive! But no, he felt number than ever. And nothing seemed to change that. Spending time with that ‘ _comic’_ Sans, Stretch and Slim were actually cool to hang out with, because they had a similar mindset. But he couldn’t bring himself to stay around them for too long. It made him anxious. Even though he should be able to relax more than anywhere else, something ached in his ribcage when he stayed near them. And what annoyed him even more was the way they always asked if he was okay and that they cared and shit. How suffocating.  
That’s what this pain he was feeling was about … Right?

“Fuckin’ surface. Fuckin’ multiverse … fuck everything!” He didn’t give a damn about environment, when he kicked that can off into the underground for good, pacing at the entrance, while the sun behind him slowly vanished at the horizon. Stupid cheesy bullshit. He should just enter, go back to the Fellverse and stay out of everyone’s way, that’d be easier than dealing with everything here. After all, he was just a burden to Boss and with all these Sanses, it didn’t matter if there was one less, right? Nobody would miss him. He wasn’t important or anything.

“Heh, no need to be so rough, buddy.” Someone said, suddenly appearing in front of him, waving the demolished can in hand. Now that he thought about it, Red never heard it touching the stone down there. “ _Can_ I help you?”

Of course it had to be that stupid bonehead again. One he encountered when Blue took them sightseeing. He couldn’t stand this guy.  
“That pun is even weaker than yer stats.” Red growled, not even hiding how less fucks he gave about the other’s opinion but how tired he actually was of picking a fight. It was exhausting to keep this edgy and aggressive defense up all the time and he just wanted to be left alone so he could feel miserable without anyone knowing.

“As if yers are any better than mine.” The other shrugged, his hood sliding off his skull just a tiny bit in the process. He got often confused with that Dust fella, until they noticed his long black sweatpants and pink sneakers. But Dust and many others were kinda banned from this multiverse surface, as Red was told. Lucky him, Underfell and its offshoots were considered having a bad timeline, but still had the highest pacifist rate or whatever. So basically that meant he was allowed to live here, as long as he wouldn’t dust anyone. He still yet had to wrap his head around all this nonsense. However, he should be happy about that. Apparently.

“So, care ta share what’s buggin ya?”

Red glared at him, leaning against the cave wall. As if he would tell this guy a single thing. His laid back behavior was even worse than Comic’s. Sure, all they did in his universe was … what was its name again? Whatever, he didn’t care. All he knew was that this moron seemed to love harassing him whenever they crossed paths.  
“Go bother someone else, dipshit.” He spat instead, his gaze shifting to the dark abyss of the underground before him again. Why couldn’t Red be left alone for once? “I’m tired of havin ta deal with some weak ass copy of ma face. I’ve seen more blue wearin’ me’s than I can count.”

“Welp, sure that’s a lot. I hope.” Still not bothered in the slightest, this Sans shrugged again, but in a … weird way. He swayed to one side, as if an invisible rope pulled him sideways, one leg slightly lifting of the ground. He even had the damn nerves to close his eyesockets and pulled out his phone. In the blink of an eye, an item appeared in his free hand. He recognized them as headphones or whatever. He’d seen Napstablook wear them often. “Hope ya don’t mind if I stay for a while.”

Red watched him plug the cord of his headphones in his phone, pulling his hood off. He walked past him, not paying him any more attention. Other Sans walked over to the hill’s edge, looking at the sunset for a moment until he started … humming? Why did Red even care about that? Last time he met him, he did something similar to it, but also doing some weird kind of fighting or training stuff … now he did it again!

Mesmerized, Red caught himself staring at his rip off, walking backwards while still looking like he moved forwards … and it looked so … smooth and effortless?

He internally slapped and forced himself to look away. “Why am I even giving a damn?” He was no idiot, he knew what people did when listening to music. He’d seen it at Grillby’s bar. Though the monsters were mostly just drunk and horny.  
Dancing and music. Pathetic. In a world where it’s kill or be killed and you had to watch your every move every day, there was no time for dancing or other weak and dumb shit like art in any form. When he was a kid, he remembered having a weird instrument his father called a trombone. But he had no use for it when he grew older, even if it felt nice. Music. Not that kind Mettaton played at his club and the way some of them moved, more than half naked.

He needed to stop thinking so much about this nonsense. It was merely around a month and he was already becoming soft in this universe. He didn’t see the point in having such hobbies. Still, Red caught himself watching that dude again. Holy fuck, he was upside down! With one hand! Wasn’t he a lazy Sans type? Or more like a Papyrus? What was this freak’s deal? Oh, and now this guy was grinning at him again. Asshole.

“I get it, Dancetale, real frickin’ dope. Why dontcha show off somewhere else?” Red grunted sarcastically, half sitting on a boulder nearby. Like hell he would go, he was here first!

“Ya know, I like coming here. ‘S quiet and my brother doesn’t need ta see me practicing. Might get his expectations and hopes up too high. Know wadda mean?” So he could still hear him with headphones. Great. Red watched in awe how Other Sans spinned and twirled without breaking a single sweat. Fuck, if Dancetale were a bad timeline, that guy would be pretty good a dodging, having far more stamina than most alternate versions.

“Not the lazy type, I see.” Mumbling to himself, Red regretted not bringing any mustard with him.

“Don’t get me wrong, I don’t really dance that often, but once in a while I just like comin’ here ta get it outta my system.”

“Shut up, I don’t care.” Frustrated, Red pulled up his own fluffy hood to hide his face in it, muffling his groan. “Jus’ leave me alone.”

“Gee, someone could use some fun in his bones.” Bouncing as if gravity was a joke itself to him, Other Sans hopped back on his feet again and took the headphones off, who magically had stayed in position … despite not having ears, hair or anything else to hold them in place. Red assumed that dude was specialized on gravity magic. He certainly looked like the type to always feel _blue_. Heh.

How stupid of him to even crack a tiny smile. Red only pulled his hood harder. Maybe it was better if he vanished. He was too tired to keep his temper up. And that meant something, since he was sober and not even hurt at the moment. Why was everything so hard and exhausting, constantly reminding him how everything sucked, even if things obviously had changed for the better? Why couldn’t he see that? Enjoy that? Be happy?

“Hey, come on pal” He heard footsteps. These stupid pink sneakers appeared in his vision and Red suppressed the urge to flinch away. He still had his pride! “No need ta cry ‘cause of that.”

Was he crying? No way! Lies!

The wet reddish fluid on his claws proved otherwise, when he touched his face. So much for his pride. Boss was right, he truly was pathetic. Yet, he refused to let this guy see his weak ass behavior by claiming he was fine. “Shuddup, ‘m not crying!” Yeah, really mature. That’ll teach him. Ugh, fuck it.

Now this fucker even had the nerves to squad down in front of him with that stupid, foolish, not threatening smile of his. He looked even more stoned than Stretch. Fucking idiot.  
“Suuure. Yer a brave big boy.” He slurred, tilting his head a little to the side, as if he was observing him. Red somehow managed to resist his urge to punch him and stab bones in his eyesockets. “So, why do you come here then? Wanna use the entrance portal to go to another universe? Some interesting Undergrounds to pick fights with?”

“Heh, of course.” Red laughed bitterly, giving up on hiding in fluff-hood town and straightened, finally making eye contact again. “That’s what yer weak _fairyTALE_ Sanses with yer happy routes always think. Big bad Fell monsters just wanna kill and fight.”

“Well, I mean, ya got any other hobbies?” Other Sans shrugged, hands in his pockets. How was sitting like that even comfortable to him? How could he look up to him and still have the superior mocking smile on his face? Red could easily turn him to dust if he wanted. Right here and now.

He growled, mimicking the hand gesture. “Dafuq ya need hobbie’s for if yer jus’ tryin ta survive ‘nother day?”

“So, like, what do ya do for fun then?” Other Sans still looked at him the same way, smile barely faltering. Last time they met they hadn’t really talked this much. Red just walked by him, barely paying attention to anything going on while he tried to survive this exhausting trip Blue and the others had force on him and Edge.

“Nothin’” Red tried hard to think of anything. Since they came to this dimension all he did was sleeping, walking, eating, having uncomfortable conversations and being forced to do things he didn’t want to… “Guess I don’t have fun. Big surprise, huh?”

“Well, that gotta change, buddy.” If even possible, Other Sans’s smile widened and he held out his hand, no whoopee cushion or shocker attached. “Wanna come to my place?”

Red stared at the outstretched bony hand in distrust, then at his stupid face, then at his hand again for a little too long … then he looked away, to the dark abyss leading to any Underground you wanted to visit. Or, well, any surface. But his fill for human encounters was outstretched enough already, thank you very much. “What for? In case ya haven’t noticed, _moving_ ain’t really my thing.”

“So yer just gonna sulk here instead? Sounds really productive.” The hand retreated. Red didn’t see the faltering smile or blank and empty eyesockets, but he heard the sigh. “… Just like that FlowerFell guy. One day yer just not gonna come back, right?”

Red hadn’t heard of that version of him yet. Or at least he never met him, which he was grateful for. If there was one thing worse than those happy blue dressed Sans alternates, it was the red ones. Fell Sans alternates with _HIS_ stupid, foolish, edgy face. He already hated seeing that in the mirror every goddamn day, he’d lose it if he had to talk to it too … let alone if it answered. A shudder went through his spine.  
However, Red wasn’t sure if he wanted to VANISH vanish, you know? Things were incredibly hard and difficult and sure, just going away or turning to dust sounded so much easier than putting up the effort to get out of bed and pretend to be somewhat okay with the new chapter in his book of life … but did he want to die? A question he didn’t knew how to answer, he found.

“Nah, ma Boss … uh, Edge, wouldn’t appreciate that. Even if he says so sometimes.” He mused, an image of his Papyrus with tiny Frisk, cooking spaghetti and forcing him to eat something instead of just living of mustard all week, popped up in his head. Considering that only happened yesterday, he still felt something else beside the gnawing numbness. It was warm and tingly, like rays of sunlight shining on him, just from the inside. Did that make sense? Probably not. Still, it felt weird.

“So what’s stopping ya? It’s a beautiful night outside, crickets are chirping, firefly’s are looming.” Other Sans started, standing up, reaching his hand out once again, only to slightly pat his shoulder this time. Red rolled his eye sockets, annoyed with this stupid speech that didn’t seem like anything special anymore since obviously every Sans or Papyrus did it. “On nights like these, skeletons like you, should allow themselves some fun … So what do ya say? Either you sulk here, watching the stars, or I show you what we fairy _tale_ ’s do fer fun.”

Needless to say, Red had nothing to lose honestly. And if his idea of fun sucked, he could always teleport away.  
“So what? Yer gonna take me to yer Dancetale universe or some shit?” Red not-so-gently swatted the hand on his shoulder away, refusing the other’s help to stand up.

“Nah, that place is empty, just like yer’s. But us and Musictale got this neat place here to perform. There’s usually a lot of Napstatons, Napstablooks and Mettatons hangin’ around in the clubs.”

Red already regretted his decision and his face turned in disgust. Seeing how he was about to protest, Other Sans quickly added “But it’s not just their clubs! There’s this big theater, where they have musicals and orchestras, sometimes a dance show too. Our Toriel also opened a dance school. Basically the whole street has artsy stuff. So yer gotta be a real’ _numb_ skull ta not find at least one appealing thing.”

Now that sounded less obnoxious. Not enough to change Red’s mind about this being totally dumb and a waste of time – if he actually had something better to do now, that was – but it was better than nothing. Or was that actually worse? He sighed. “Fine. But don’t be surprised if I bail at some point, ‘cause I’ll prove ya wrong.”

Other Sans laughed, offering his hand once again for the incoming teleport. “Is that a promise?”

“Fuck you!” With more force than necessary, Red grabbed it and glared with his single glowing eye at him, providing some of his own magic. He hated promises. And handshakes. And he wanted for this idiot to know this.

What Red didn’t expect to see, when the darkness of the void wore off, was the bright and flashy coloring of giant signs with robots all over the place. It reminded him awfully of Fell Mettaton and his stupid club … hotel … whatever that thing was. He never went there except for work and always tried to avoid the horny and drunk bastards, cheering at other monsters to undress. He found things like that disgusting. He might let Boss treat him like a scumbag sometimes, but he had enough self-worth to never ever enter these places. If it made him a ‘no fun’ guy or an uptight virgin, so be it. Not that the latter was by choice … wasn’t his fault that everyone was dumb. Or … that he hated himself too much to even think about being loved by someone else … Nah, he was simply too lazy for relationships. Period.

“So, since yer not fond of Mettaton’s club, let’s go to my place.” On the other side of the street, in a less luminated place, was a big house that had definitely seen better days. One entrance was to a bar, that part looked in a better shape, but there was also a staircase leading down to a small entrance with a simple sign above the door.

“Wait, ya actually have yer own –“ He cut off when he read what the name of that shithole was. “And yer called it ‘ _Bad Time_ ’? Seriously?”

“Welp, that way they won’t have expectations. Starting from the bottom, there’s only one way to go, heh.” Other Sans pointed upwards and then gestured him to follow. “Since we- err, I got no sentry duties anymore, I was pretty bored. So I asked Grillby if I could rent the Basement of his bar.”

“And lemme guess, yer couldn’t afford it and he put it on yer tab.” Red rolled his eyesockets, wondering if he should text Edge that he was coming home earlier than expected, because that shouldn’t take long.

“Something like that.” Other Sans grinned. Not that he wasn’t doing that the whole time already.

It turned out, the first impression was underestimated. When that Dance-Sans held the door for him open, there was another staircase leading down, revealing the room was much MUCH bigger than it looked on the outside. There was a floor with multiple tables and couches but the main floor beneath had a large space were people jumped and swayed along to the music.

“Quantum Physics, eh?” Red grinned, seeing monsters dancing in groups like they had some contest or something. “Thought Dubstep was dead.”

Without paying his copy any more attention, he watched these overjoyed teens doing the same quirky moves he had seen earlier. But the way they interacted was almost like a scene in a movie, as if it told a story. Being so agile was probably an advantage in a fight … Fuck, he did it again. Only thinking about stuff like that. Maybe he really had no idea of fun anymore. Not like anyone back in Underfell ever really cared for jokes besides the goat lady.

Grunting, Red sat down on one of the couches where he could watch these idiots. It wasn’t like he hated it, it was actually fascinating how they were in sync with the rhythm, as if electrocuted or something. Other Sans returned with burgers and a bottle of ketchup and mustard. Sure, if he knew another Fell Sans, of course he’d know his favorite condiment.

Red ignored the burgers, downing the mustard bottle alone while watching the … wait, some of them were … did they have Gaster Blaster as heads?  
As if Other Sans had waited for this reaction, he explained, “That’s ma crew. They also work here as waiters, Security and whatever necessary.”

“Are they-?”

“I can’t summon endless of ‘em, but only few in this form. The way we fought at home was, well, different from yers. Dance competitions and stuff.”

“Pfsh, of course.” Once again reminded of their differences, Red kept thinking about what he mentioned earlier. “Say, yer know at least one other Fell b’sides me, right?” Though hesitating, Other Sans nodded. “So … ‘s there a Dancefell or Musicfell? Some version of me, that likes ta do this shit, by any chance?”

First, he only stared until, suddenly, Other Sans was bursting out into laughter. “Well, it’d sure be cool if it there was.” He didn’t think out of all questions, Red would ask THAT. And the slight reddish blush on the Fell made it even more hilarious, Other Sans felt almost sorry for not holding back. Almost.

“Okay, I get it, shut up already!” Red snarled, throwing his empty bottle at him. But of course, he dodged. “This place sucks. And yer suck too!”

“Naww, look at ya, throwing a tantrum.” The next thing Other Sans had to avoid was a burger.

“Fuck this, I’m goin’” Nothing forced him to stay here and endure this bullshit, so obviously Red pulled the very mature move to leave. Flipping the other off, he teleported outside.

He had come to the glorious conclusion that, indeed, this had been a waste of time. He didn’t hate music, neither dancing, nor had he a problem listening to it or watching it. But it wasn’t fun to him. And what the fuck expected this idiot? That he would pick up a hobby like this? How delusional was this guy?! However this other Fell Sans was like, he obviously didn’t know him. Or he really just liked to annoy Red.

His first thought was to go home. But he didn’t want to face Papyrus just yet. He had left rather … silent and quickly earlier. He recalled Boos being in the middle of his yelling when he had teleported away, thus leading to this mess. He could still go to another bar. Or back to the barrier. Or …

He stopped at the theater, when loud voices and sounds managed to reach his not existent ears. Curious, he looked at the poster, showing the title of a musical he, of course, never heard of. The music was … not so bad. People usually thought he was the heavy metal type - which he was - but what also really fascinated him was … he didn’t know. Not until now at least.

Whatever, maybe he could take a look and nap inside. This classic stuff always was so soothing. If he was able to sleep through Boss’s nagging, he could drown out a bunch of singing idiots and violins.

Halfway through the musical, he found himself unable to sleep, silent tears prickling in his sockets, as he tried very hard to carve every manly prideful molecule in his existence together, to prevent any emotional outbursts at that ice queen’s high note.  
He sat at the back row, claws gnawing at his seat, his hood luckily covering a majority of his face. That way nobody would notice if he hummed along … or cried like a little bitch. Over a silly stupid musical about princesses. Fuck his life, he was such a pathetic piece of shit. But the way she sang about freedom … he felt that. In a manly bloodthirsty warrior way of course. And damn, those special effects on the dress looked cu- err, _cool_. Heh. Yeah.

“So of everything this district has ta offer, it’s musicals, eh?”

Red jumped in his seat, when he noticed Other Sans sitting right next to him. How had he not been aware of that? Was he so captivated by this play? Okay nope.

He panic-teleported and was definitely not coming back here again. Never ever.

________________________________

He came back. Sometimes watching musicals, sometimes stupid dance shows, sometimes only listening to the orchestra … He found it pretty relaxing. A good place to nap. Until, like always, that stupid idiot would show up.

Red had given up on trying to find out what this guy’s deal was. He was … just there. Every time he went to the barrier, he was there eventually. Just like now.

“Yer ever gonna tell me why ya keep buggin me?” Red asked when the curtain fell and the applause faded. It was pointless asking, Other Sans would Shrug like always.

“… Hm, maybe ‘cause ya remind me of him.” Other Sans mumbled. With that caching his attention, the Fell monster noticed that he had his eyes closed, leaning back into the seat like he was the one planning to nap here and not him. “He did the same.”

“Ya mean that other Fell Sans? … FlowerFell was it, right?” Why did he even bother? He didn’t care about this moron and always told him to mind his own business. So why was he so curious now?

Instead of confirming or nodding, Other Sans just kept talking nonsense. “Ya know, the club’s name was his idea. Always sulking at the portal, overthinking and disappearing for hours or even days. Sound familiar?”

What was one supposed to feel about that? Offended? Because Red sure was. Or maybe he just resented the idea, that even as an alternative Sans, he was still not unique after all. His name, his home, everything was just one of various others, only reminding him how worthless and easy to replace he truly was.

“And what, his name was also Red?” He couldn’t and certainly didn’t want to keep the hostility out of his voice.

“Nah, it was Lyco or something but he insisted on Hell. Since he was from Flowerfell, he figured a hellflower made sense. Heh. He never got over their pacifist ending tho. Couldn’t move on from his old life … couldn’t move on from _her_.” Hell never talked much about his Frisk, but he knew she had this weird condition that worsened with each load or reset, so in the end, she offered her soul and stayed behind. Her grave was in the FlowerFell underground and Other Sans just knew that’s where his partner always went when he vanished suddenly. “At some point he even asked me ta show him some moves … but I knew it wasn’t fun to him. Dancing ain’t quite the Fell thing.”

Red wasn’t sure what he should reply to that. Instead, he came up with another dumb question to avoid this sensitive topic. Neither of them was comfortable talking about it, after all. “So, what are Fell Sanses doin’ then?”

That seemed to make Other Sans smile again. “Oh, that’s easy” A soft chuckle escaped his _lungs_. Heh. “They sing pretty good.”

Red was living up to his name, a bright blush painting his face. Other Sans thought it was obvious. The laziest way, without having to lift even a finger. Or well, maybe that was just a Musictale and Flowerfell thing. But it was worth seeing the reaction from the grumpy skeleton.

“Relax, I’m just messing with ya. Honestly, I have no idea about Fellverse, just figured ya could use some distraction from whatever’s bothering ya.” Other Sans managed to dodge the incoming punch by a _hair_.

“Yer fuckin’ asshole!” Red was civil enough to not summon any bones, since they weren’t alone, but that didn’t stop him from chasing that fucker all the way outside.

“Welp, if that ain’t _music_ to my ears.” Other Sans chirped, his stamina probably saving his _scalp_.

“Oh trust me, I’ll make ya sing, yer bastard!” Red howled. Whatever his nickname was, he didn’t care. To him, it was always just another Sans … or no, maybe not. He DID stand out. He was an idiot.  
And for some reason, Red thought he was one too. Because he let that idiot get to him. Make him care about shit. How dare he!

Just like Other Sans always appeared so suddenly, he vanished. Red was left alone, out of breath and leaning against a building for support. Damn, he hated that guy. And if it weren’t for his new sparked interest in art, he’d never set foot in here again.

One thing was for sure, he was fed up with alternate universe bullshit and definitely fed up with other Sanses.

________________________________

Perhaps it was raining somewhere else. Or not. Who’s to say? He hadn’t been in that shithole in a long time. No matter how long he would be on that hill, his thoughts and imagination running wild. Red was just one of many. It wasn’t a loss if he vanished. It wasn’t any different if he was an outsider, like Dust and other genocide timeliners. He … was so tired.

Maybe he should’ve accepted Comic’s offer to come over at their place. If it hurt so much staying with all these alternate versions of him and his brother, why did it feel even lonelier seeing them and Edge having so much fun without him? Why was it so hard? Why did he feel so numb and empty? Okay, he was a skeleton without skin and organs, but still.

Gazing up to the stars, he felt so small and unimportant. Alcohol and Music was the only thing that was able to drown out his internal mess. Still, as soon as it was over, he still felt horrible. Maybe Other Sans was right. Maybe a friend was what he lacked. But even with so many Sanses around, who knew what he possibly went through or had even worse experiences than him, he felt so … alone and misunderstood. Hell, he didn’t even understand himself most of the time. Who was he now? What was he supposed to do? Did this world – this universe – even have a purpose for someone as messed up like him? It was a miracle he hadn’t fallen yet, to be honest.

The only things Red was certain of, was the beautiful view he had and that his secret way of distraction helped him with his anxiety. Bummer his phone was out of battery already. Since Frisk showed him how to download music, wearing headphones had become a habit whenever people were annoying … so, basically every day.

With a sigh, Red laid down in the grass and closed his eyes. He started to hum one of the many soothing melodies he learned to cherish in such a short time. And for the first time in a while, he was just there. Not thinking over anything, just existing and enjoying the silent night in peace, filled with his soft tunes.

“ _They sing”_ He recalled, but banishing this obnoxious voice instantly to the void in his head.

“Fucking idiot.” Red grumbled, opening his eyes as if he was rudely woken from a pleasant dream by his own stupidity.

Staring right back at him, bent over and upside down, was a familiar face.

“… Yer gotta be kiddin’ me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have no darn idea about all the AU names for every Sans version, so I just improvised with some :D  
> Lyco is short for Lycoris, also known as red spider lily or hellflower. I just thought it'd fit since, well, it's Flowerfell .. .and red. You know?  
> This OS contains several inspirations influenced by many FanArts (mostly about Dancetale, I just love it) and Videos, such as "New Soul" for Underfell and "Secret Garden" for Flowerfell ... am I the only one loving to imagine Red singing with his rough voice? Perhaps.
> 
> Well, this was my very first work for this fandom (especially in english, man I'm proud of myself) and I hope it won't be the last :)  
> Have a great time everyone!


End file.
